Izayoi Otonashi
Izayoi Otonashi is the male main protagonist in the story/fanfic, Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS His buddy monster isGundam Exia, and uses Gundam World, he is a rude but also a very smart person, he is not afraid of anything expect for his big sister:Sakuya Otonashi, he solves everything by knowleage and force, that's what makes him 'Brutal'（by himself) Name "Izayoi (十六夜,いざよい) means sixteen night, and Otonashi(音無、おとなし）means 'Soundless' Or 'No Sound', so the name's meaning is 'Soundless Sixteen Night' Appearance Izayoi has light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes. He wears a pair of white headphones with black straps and a flame logo on each side. He himself has stated that he wears them to keep his hair down, He wears a dark blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants of the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. He have over 10 set of that shirt and pants he is wearing in his room sitting in his room's wardrobe, but he only have one pair of that headphone. he have lost some part of his memories due to a accident in the past, but he personally don't care about it. Personality Izayoi is a very unpredictable (quoted from himself) young man who likes to use his brute strength and his knowledge to solve everything and appreciates a good fight. He easily described himself as vulgar, savage and a hopeless hedonist, he have a huge amount of knowledge that an 14 year old child shouldn't have at that age, he always enjoy fun and games, and that makes him a person today: an person who enjoy everything. he also have been playing all kind of game during his past when he got bored, but quit very quickly, and he likes rabbits and bunny-girls. Biography After escape school, izayoi and his buddy have come to an riverbank near by and try to found some fun over there, after a little help from Exia, he is able to have a bit of fun but is far away from the real fun he really want it, after that he have meet his big sister Sakuya Otonashi and received a letter from her with mystery sign on it. Gallery Abilities * Knowledge: He have a extremely large amount of knowledge that an 14 year old shouldn't have, that makes him the top of the school. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: It has been stated that Izayoi is a very competent fighter and also has amazing reflexes and potential, he didn't get in to any training, he is only fighting with his on potential. *House Work : He live by himself in his past, that's why he have mastered all kind of house work. *Learning ability : He learns new things very fast. *Reading : His Hobby and he likes to take his time to enjoy a good book. Triva * Izayoi's Zodiac is Sagittarius * Izayoi's Blood Type is A * Izayoi's favored thing reading Category:Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS Category:Fanfiction Category:Protagonists Category:Male Character